


Good Intentions

by inksheddings



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki heals, and Tatsumi wonders if he'll ever do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

  
Tsuzuki's skin has almost completely regrown. There's a patch on his forehead, near his hairline, that's still slightly mottled and swollen, but it doesn't mar the beauty of his features; or the peacefulness in the set of his mouth in sleep.

Peace...

Tatsumi wonders if he'll truly ever be able to let Tsuzuki go. He thought he could, as he watched Touda's flames do their work, all at Tsuzuki's bidding. He tried. But Hisoka tried harder.

Hisoka knows what he wants and says what he wants and Tatsumi _used_ to be the same or he _tried_ to be the same but when it mattered he had still let Tsuzuki go all those years ago.

Priorities...

But not quite.

Not quite, because Tatsumi has never let his eyes stray for long; he's never stopped hoping to see a light in Tsuzuki's eyes that was more than sugar and caramel-coated. He sees it in Hisoka's eyes sometimes and, when he's too tired not to be honest with himself, he feels it in his own–until Tsuzuki's gaze meets his and it falls away before he gives _himself_ away.

Penance...

Tsuzuki's skin has almost completely regrown. Tatsumi wonders if it'll end up thicker this time, or at least thicker than his own.

  
**END**


End file.
